


The Sky Is Clear Tonight

by queerlettuce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlettuce/pseuds/queerlettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kiss her soft, untouched lips and she shivers at your warm glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Is Clear Tonight

She’s been with your hunt for a century now, her loyalty unquestioned and your curiosity unsated. Always more reserved than your other hunters but skilled, fearless and beautiful in a way that makes your godly center stir with restlessness and need. The others never confront you but they murmur as to why you never stray far from the hunt or for very long as you used to. Your lingering gives you all more opportunities to push yourselves and one night the final chase to a hunt they’ve been tracking for weeks, begins.

The monster is swift and inches ahead of the huntresses. You’re quicker than them and leave them behind in your pursuit for the beast. All except one, who presses forward with you. She looks at ease, weaving her way through the shrubbery, but you can see the sheen of sweat on her dark skin and hear her heavy heart beats.

You’re in range and slip off your bow, striking arrows around the creature, playing with it. Your aim is precise and it has no other option than to let you draw it in. Your huntress pulls back, ready but allowing you to finish.

You toy with the beast a moment longer, it’s snarling and cornered and you invite your companion to take the final shot. She doesn’t hesitate and takes the monster down with one arrow through the skull; you couldn’t have done better yourself.

Exhilaration makes your form shimmer, you laugh and she smiles with you. The monster is nothing but bronze dust and a pelt. The rest of the hunt catches up, riled by the chase and cheer at the pile of the dust. You lift the thick pelt and wrap it around her shoulders, complimenting her skills and you wonder if the red in her cheeks is from more than just the run or the chill night air. Her fellow hunters congratulate her and she quietly whispers her thanks for the honor of the kill.

You take your time travelling back to the camp, everyone in a celebratory mood, scampering around each other and enjoying the clear night and you walk next to her, treading lightly. You know you’re acting inappropriately but you whisper in her ear, requesting her presence privately in you tent later and you’re sure it’s a blush in her cheeks this time.

After a small celebration and feast for a long, successful hunt well done, the others retire for the time being and you lead her back to your tent.

She sits polite and proper in front of your hearth, patient and calm. You study her, the slope of her shoulders, the glow of her copper skin reflecting the firelight and the rise and fall of her steady breaths. Her gaze is in the flames but she knows you’re staring and she refuses to acknowledge you roaming over her.

Joining her, you sit cross legged across from her, back to the fire and you tell her you’ve been keeping an eye on her; you’re interested in her and she knows; she’s smart, aware of your eyes and she’s unsurprised. You ask her if you may kiss her and she nods curtly, breath hitching, her first sign of uncertainty.

You invite her closer and she cautiously slips her legs under your thighs and pulls your calves around her waist. Threading your fingers through her hair you sway her closer, scattering feathered kisses across her skin and closed eye lids. Tentative hands, shaky breaths and stiff limbs only make you want her more.

You kiss her soft, untouched lips and she shivers at your warm glow. Gently you pull away, outlining her cheek bones with the tips of your fingers. She blinks at you and whispers your name and it has never sounded sweeter. You trap her lips with yours again and she drags her hands up your thighs. You take her hands in yours and entwine your fingers as she breathes unsteadily into your mouth. She pulls away and inhales deeply, rocking closer and resting her head in the crook of your neck.

She’s physically larger than you but she’s so mortal with her fragile bones and frantic heart beats and soft skin. You’re aware of her past pain and the hurt that’s she’s been strong enough to face and overcome and you admire her; respect her. Your hunters trust you but the way she settles with you is clear that your trust has never been this intimate. You let her lay against you and take in her feel; your body heat mixing together and the faint smell of sweat and tree sap entrapping your senses.

There’s a new, unrecognized feeling in your chest, one you don’t attempt to understand, you bask in this girl’s touch and let the fire in your hearth burn away.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of them over the time Zoe has spent with the hunt but as of right now I'm not guaranteeing a sequel.


End file.
